The 'Love' Affair
by Mikaslymm
Summary: Eric's past sweeps up to catch up with him...*Sorry I'm no good at Summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction piece so I really hope that you will enjoy.**

**Please do not hesitate to review and constructive criticism will be welcomed!**

**Thank you - Merkima**

Aleyssa angrily shut the door behind her ignoring the footsteps that drew nearer. She knew it was Alric. If it was not because he was not the only 'person' in the house, it was because of his earthy scent that was mixed with the blood of a deer. "Disgusting," she thought to herself as her mind drifted to the flea infested four-legged animal that was supposed to be food, " how creatures of such power could lower themselves to that of a vile cowardly vulture." Alicia had barely finished her thought when the door flew open. A tall mustachioed man stood at its entrance. Dark hair fell over a pale forehead and a usually cool countenance was disrupted by a fierce frown. His clothes were matted with mud and forest herbs. His face and body was stained with drying blood.

Aleyssa looked at him and laughed. "Quite the hunter aren't you?" she mocked sarcastically. "Enjoyed your meal?"

Alric stared out of piercing black eyes at his wife. Her long black hair framed the curved features that made up her face and touches the tops of her swelling breasts. In a high skirt and chemise she looked stunning. If she was anything it was beautiful. Alric regarded her and acknowledged their bed behind her. Only one thought entered his mind but now was not the time for that especially when she looked fit to _kill. _He fixated his mind on the present situation.

"Yes in fact I did" he responded, "There's more than enough for you downstairs."

Aleyssa's eyes flashed green with indignation.

"Oh yes" she purred mockingly "Then after that I'll finish me meal with a bottle of _B positive_ _True Blood!"_

She quickly grabbed the bottle of blood that was on the night-stand near the bed. It ironically enough served as Alric's midnight 'snack'. She threw it at him. It crashed on his bare feet. The blood spilled everywhere and the shards of glass etched themselves into his skin. Alric grimaced but the glass quickly ejected and his skin healed.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Alric yelled in a thundering tone. "Haven't you everything? Money, riches….."

Aleyssa cut him off.

"You must be joking". Aleyssa burst into an asinine laugh that was quickly replaced with a vicious whisper.

"I am forced to reside in a home that stifles my nature. I am forced to be subjected to the airs and mindlessness of these Stanford witches who are my neighbors and supposed 'friends' and expected to be one of them no less. And worse I am forced to sleep with and love a _pussified _vampire!"

The last statement caused a reaction from Alric, what she had hoped for.

In an instant he was at her. His mud caked fingers grasped her shoulders and bared his fangs. Aleyssa simply watched him, her green eyes searching. He wouldn't hurt her. He loved her. That was his weakness since they had met 80 years ago.

"All I want is blood Alric." She gasped as she felt his hand loosen. "Human blood." Aleyssa closed her eyes and licked her lips. "fresh from the neck."

Alric released her, stunned. He couldn't understand. Their kind was finally being accepted. Friendships and even more could be made between human and vampire. They were no longer a secret, no longer a myth or a rumor to be twisted by the minds of fiction novelists yet she (Aleyssa) still longed to return to those days of secrecy and murder.

"Don't you miss it Alric?" Aleyssa caressed his face carefully avoiding the blood. "The hunts, the kills, the screams for mercy? "

"No," he answered solemnly looking down "All those innocent people" Alric clenched his face, retracting his fangs. "No."

"You liar" she mocked. "Remember the little girl…."

"Aleyssa you are testing me. Have you no morals?"

Aleyssa looked at him incredulously then laughed. Morals m'dear? You are 400 years older than me yet so naïve! Morals are for the living. I…We are dead."

She walked over to a large Victorian style window that overlooked the manicured garden and the other similar homes of the Taron community. Aleyssa pushed open the window and climbed onto its ledge.

"Where are you going?" Alric said to her, his voice miraculously devoid of the emotion that threatened to stake him.

Aleyssa smiled at him. It was a strangely angelic smile that certainly paralleled her motives.

"I think that I am going to pay Eric Northman a visit. I have been meaning to for quite a while…You remember him right?"

Alric visibly shook. Aleyssa smirked and tilted her head.

"Of course you should remember him. After all he is….was your best friend. That is, before you nearly staked him to death and all for little ol' me too.

Aleyssa showed her fangs and smiled.

"Nothing to say dear?" Well bye-bye hubby. See you soon….maybe. "

With that Aleyssa jumped out of the 3-storey window, landed gracefully on her feet and sped the 365 miles to Bon Temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I cannot stress this Review, Review, and Review!**

**If you like it, if you hate it, if you think it's weird please share but respectfully. Lol **

**I hope you enjoy.**

With each mile Aleyssa took out of Taron and from her husband, she felt a sense of freedom that was long overdue. Pretense had been her means of survival for far too long that it was almost shameful. She cringed as she remembered herself hosting those nonsensical tea-parties, even though she couldn't consume not one of those damn crumpets and when the only 'food' that appealed to her was the thick, red liquid that sustained the plastic bodies and pathetic lives of the invitees.

The questions forced onto her by these humans were almost unbearable, especially by the blond one. Debbie her name was, all pink and perfect. Aleyssa never liked her especially once she found out what she was.. But as usual Aleyssa pretended and took it all in stride. The constant curiosity of the part of those fake humans and their quietly suppressed loathe was more than she could take. How Alric could bare it…?

Alric…. Aleyssa frowned. She removed the thought of him from her mind and rendered herself emotionless towards him. Too many feelings were brought up in her. Anger, hate, regret, love?, disgust. All too many to be dealt with, especially when a vampire was supposed to feel naught.

Suddenly Aleyssa stopped. She'd arrived.

Bon Temps.

The small Southern town hadn't changed much in sixty years. Same old religious atmosphere. Same houses, only slightly renovated. Apparently technology hadn't touched the town.

Aleyssa didn't care. She breathed in its air ravenously. Here was the home of Eric…Aleyssa bit her lip as she thought of him. They'd had some good times, the two of them. Though more bad than good if considering the last time they'd seen each other. She grimaced at the memory.

Bad decisions and bad choices.

As Aleyssa thought to herself, a slightly chunky dark haired girl passed by. She was wearing a leather outfit fit to suffocate and an unnerved disposition to boot.

"Curious" Aleyssa whispered softly. Maybe Bon Temps had changed more than she thought.

"Hey girl," she called. The brunette turned around stunned that this beautiful woman acknowledged her. Aleyssa flashed her fangs and smiled. "Come here."

…..

The Vampire sheriff of area six sat in his ' throne' looking at the mortals clad in their ridiculous clothing, dancing to loud punk music, all of whom were either blatantly staring at him or sneaking glances. Eric placed his left leg over his right knee and folded his arms. Unfortunately the only mortal who he wanted to be here was not. A blond-haired waitress with a gapped tooth and a penchant for disaster flashed into his mind. Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. He found her very intriguing, to say the least, especially since…..Godric.

Eric cast his eyes to the floor as he remembered his father, his friend, his comrade_. He must maintain control. He had to_. Eric took a deep breath and looked up. He caught sight of Pam outrageously flirting with a shy petite young girl who obviously didn't stand a chance at resisting. Maybe he should do the same. Eric scanned the room that featured caged dancers, middle aged men and scantily clad teens to thirty-somethings. He attracted a strange crowd.

A redhead with a gorgeous body caught his attention. Perhaps she would suffice, and she had a friend. 'Interesting prospects' Eric thought to himself. He was just about to raise his hand to summon them over when a familiar face caught his eyes. Eric froze in his seat, shocked beyond any reasonable emotion. He could not believe his eyes.

The woman who had destroyed any miniscule trace of humanity he had had and nearly killed him, now walked in, 63 years later without a look of regret and fear on her face as she stepped into his domicile. In a fit of pure rage, Eric slammed his fist into the chair's handle. A few of the clubbers' stared at him. What was going on? A shiver ran up Pam's side and she quickly turned away from her would-be prey. The look on Eric's face was a slide show of emotions, the most constant of which was anger. Pam was next to him in an instant. He was never like this….unless. Pam followed his gaze.

Ahhh. The b#%^ was back.

Aleyssa took in the scene, and smiled a wicked smile. He'd seen her. She strolled over to the bar and sat down. It wasn't an easy feat in her new leather clothes. She coolly and tentatively met his eyes.

"Pam," Eric whispered into her ear "Get everyone out."

Pam hesitated, "Eric…."

"NOW!" he almost yelled "Including yourself."

Pam raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

She straightened and smoothed her pink suit.

"Everyone get out!" she shouted to the crowd. The music stopped but no-one moved. Pam bared her fangs. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

A scramble ensued to get to the exit.

"You too" she motioned to all the other vampires.

"What about her?" One asked and pointed to Aleyssa.

"Don't ask questions," Was Pam's curt resply.

Within minutes the place was empty except for Eric and Aleyssa.

Aleyssa slipped of the bar stool and slowly walked up to Eric who had calmed himself so much so that his only sign of displeasure was the straight thin line that was his lips.

She posed in front of him, and flicked her hair.

"Missed me?"

**If you reached this far (lol) tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(1956)**

The penthouse was as beautiful as it was extravagant. Its walls were painted in dark red and a rich gold color. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and 18th century furniture littered the rooms. Soft classical music was playing from a gramophone and it acted as an almost ironic accompaniment to the 'going ons' in the master bedroom.

With an almost bored expression Aleyssa Caine watched her husband plunge his teeth into their latest victim. The young girl gasped as her neck area was bitten into but then remained docile as the blood trickled from her neck to her chest and then the floor. It was obvious that she was glamoured as her pitch black eyes showed no emotion and her body gave no signs of protest.

Jane was such a pretty little thing in her poodle skirt and stiletto heels that Aleyssa couldn't resist taking her home to Alric. Aleyssa had seen her at the 7:00 pm premiere of 'Oklahoma' at the grand opening of the Syosset Cinema. And almost as if it was fate, Little Jane was all alone, and it was therefore an easy feat to charm and coax her into accompanying Aleyssa for an 'evening stroll'. From there the rest was history.

Feeling satisfied that Alric was amused enough, Aleyssa got up to leave. She had other pressing matters to attend to, and watching her husband drain a girl was not one of them. Aleyssa flung a fur coat over her shoulders and flattened her empire lined skirts. Aleyssa's mind flashed to the beautiful , blue-eyed vampire that was waiting for her in a not 3 miles away from the penthouse. Aleyssa bit her lip as she thought of Eric. If she's been a human she'd be blushing, but thankfully she was not. That fleeting life had ended 20 years ago.

As Aleyssa walked away from the room toward the front door, she felt Alric's eyes on her back. The sucking sound had stopped and she heard a thud, then him stand up. A charged silence filled the penthouse suite.

"Where are you going?" Alric asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Jane lay forgotten on the bed as blood seeped out of her neck reddening the linen sheets even more. Her eyelids fluttered as she took in the scene before her. "Where was she? Who were these people?" The questions flooded her mind as the glamour wore off and her eyes closed shut for the last time.

"Where are you going Aleyssa?" Alric repeated, his voice was quiet but with an underlying threatening tone.

Taken aback by the question, Aleyssa stared at her feet then looked up."To look for another human, after all you finished Jane off." Aleyssa pointed to the lifeless body on the bed. "And I am famished."

Alric stared at her, then he smiled. She really thought she could fool him. He walked the short distance between them and bent towards her. His lips touched her ear. "Don't lie to me."He felt her freeze and then looked at her face hidden behind rouge and lipstick. She was so much younger than him, yet thought that she could outsmart him with her lies. He had known about her and Eric since the beginning. He had smelt his scent off her. A scent he had been familiar with for 200 years ever since Eric had found him crazed out of his mind after just being turned by an anonymous vampire. They'd been comrades and brothers ever since. They'd both fought in the pointless wars that humans had thought necessary. They'd killed and fed together. Their bond had been strong but it had broken when he'd found out that Eric was f%$#*&%^ his wife. %$#*$%^ so much so, that they'd never realized he knew. Times and situations had obviously changed.

"Eric m'dear" Alric said deviously. He leaned in even closer. "I know."

Frightened beyond belief, Aleyssa frantically sped towards the door. Alric being much faster than her, appeared at its entrance simultaneously and blocked her exit. " Don't try to run from me. I made you. Now sit DOWN."

Aleyssa walked towards a chair and although scared maintained her composure. Her skin appeared more porcelain and her green eyes pale. She sat down, fearing the end.

Alric watched her. He could feel her fear. He touched her face. She resisted the urge to flinch. "Don't worry darling, I won't hurt you. I still love you, regardless of your….betrayal. And I still need you. Aleyssa searched his eyes.

"We have no money," he said simply. He got up from his place on the floor and turned his back on her.

"No money?" Aleyssa repeated in a puzzled tone. _Was this a joke?_ She thought to herself.

We are vampires, we kill humans and we take. Isn't that what we have been doing for decades now?" She momentarily lost her fear.

Aleyssa, things are not what they used to be. Our killings are catching up with us. The human government is becoming suspicious. And if they do find out about us, they will not rest until we are dead"

Alric began pacing and his voice dropped to a desperate whisper.

"And we need money if you want to maintain this life of wealth, which I know you do."

Alric stopped pacing and knelt at Aleyssa feet.

"Now I heard that vampire blood sells for a lot of money. An ounce brings in $500. The older and more mature the blood is the more it pays."

"Who buys this?" Aleyssa asked contemplating the situation.

"Werewolves from all parts, rich human who've been trusted with our secret and maenads. Now, I've been selling my blood for the past six months…"

Aleyssa gasped. Her fear was slowly returning.

It's brought in quite a bit of money….but now I'm taking too long to regain my strength and I fear if I continue along this path, I may perish."

Aleyssa listened to him in shock. She had thought before that becoming vampire was the greatest decision. She'd witnessed their glory and power before deciding to be turned but now it seemed their life was no different than that of a human except that it was infinite and without many it's benefits.

Aleyssa looked to her husband's pleading face suddenly realizing what he was asking her to do. Drain Eric.

"No, No. I won't do it!"

Alric looked at her with disgust, and then with all his force he slapped her. Her body was airborne for a minute before landing forcibly against a shelf which held crystal cutlery. "You are pledging your loyalty to another when I have forgiven you for your wretched ways"

Alric's fangs came out and he continued "Now you will do what I say….As your maker, I command you!"

…..

Eric stood on the patio of his small Long Island house that was on the outskirts of the city. It was a private place, secluded with the nearest neighbor 1.5 miles away. It was the perfect place for a vampire in hiding unlike that of Alric and Aleyssa whose desire for materialistic things he couldn't understand. Aleyssa….Eric's mind drifted to the beautiful woman who would be sharing his bed that night. As his body responded to his erotic thoughts, he thought about the way they'd come to this arrangement.

After decades and decades of roaming throughout the world Alric and Eric had finally decided to rest for a while in Paris, France where they came across a beautiful Aleyssa LeBlanc painting a picture of the Seine River. She was the daughter of a poor merchant and to her, her life was nothing more than a fight for survival. She had flirted, teased and loved them both, even when she found out what they were. Alric had proposed to her and she'd accepted because she longed to be turned. But even though she had chosen Alric, Eric vowed that he would have her in every other way.

"Hey, when is your friend coming?" A voice sounded from inside. A blond woman was sitting cross-legged on a bed in one of the rooms in the house. She'd had often been paid for kinky sex, but something was fishy about this whole arrangement; the secluded area and the pale cold man. She ignored the instinct that was telling her to run but instead made herself comfortable on the hard bed that seemed brand new and never used. She convinced herself that anything was better than returning to the small, broken down apartment that her Swedish immigrant parents had left her. That anything was better than the life of poverty she lived now.

"Don't worry," Eric responded. "She will be here." Eric had 'picked-up' the young blond when he went to his usual visits to the city for 'food'. She was supposed to have just been lunch but the fact that she spoke fluent Swedish and was very pretty intrigued him. Shame she had to die eventually, though.

Suddenly a dark figure approached.

It was Aleyssa. In an instant she was in Eric's arms. His hands caressed her back and then lower as she kissed him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he brought her to the room. Quickly enough, Aleyssa spotted sight of the blond woman.

She tore her lips from Eric's and asked "Who's she?"

"A guest" Eric replied "I thought she would make our night a little bit…."he ripped off Aleyssa's top, "_interesting_."

Aleyssa smiled as she straddled him but in her mind she was terrified, things were not going according to plan. Eric motioned to the young woman. She got up and smiled. This was what she was good at.

Eric put Aleyssa on top of the bed and began to remove her clothing. The blond was about to do the same when, without a warning the front door burst open. Shards of wood and clumps of brick flew everywhere. In fear, the blond backed up and hid in a corner. With a gloved hand, Alric threw the thick chains of silver he held in them at Eric. Eric screamed violently. Aleyssa moved from beneath him but not before meeting his eyes which pleaded _'Why?'_

"Come on!" Alric yelled. He pulled a wooden stake from a duffel bag he carried and unhesitantly stabbed Eric in the arm. "Get the vials"

More screams of pain came from Eric's mouth. He tried to fight off. Another sharpened stake was thrust into his body, a leg this time.

Begrudgingly Aleyssa brought the vials. For two hours they bled him, seemingly unaware of the blond who was in the corner trying her best to be quiet and not be seen.

"We have to stop" Aleyssa finally said as she watched Eric drift in and out of consciousness.

"No we don't have enough," Alric replied fiercely, all the while pumping blood out of Eric into his 100th vial.

"WE HAVE TO STOP!" Aleyssa yelled "or he is going to die!"

Alric looked at her then at Eric. _What the hell_ he thought. _They had enough V and Eric was probably going to die anyway._

"Fine" Alric responded as he got up. He quickly put the vials into the grey duffel bag." Let's leave!"

Eric was passed out on the floor. The silver chains were singed into his skin and the scent of burnt flesh was in the air. His blood coated his body, dry in some spots and still fresh and wet in others. The stakes were still in his limbs, but his body did not respond to the pain that they obviously caused.

That was the last image that Aleyssa saw of Eric as she sped off into the unknown distance with Alric.

In a corner, the blond girl sat crumpled on the floor. Her eyes were wide open and filled with fear and terror. Her mind was wrought with the torturous scenes that she had just witnessed. What were these creatures…these beasts? She decided to count herself lucky that she was alive. Instinct told her to get up to get out of there and to find her way back to the city to continue living her poverty-ridden life, but instead she was compelled to help this…this whatever he was who lay in a pool of his own blood. She remembered when he had 'picked' her up outside of that fancy hotel ,which she could only dream of entering, in her barely there attire. He was beautiful, hardened and seemingly other-worldly (which he obviously was). Even though she now knew that his previous intentions were to probably kill her, she put all caution aside and crawled toward him carefully avoiding all the bits and pieces on the floor. She had to help him even if it may mean her death.

She pulled the stakes from his arms and legs and tore off the silver chains that had sunk deep into his flesh.

His eyes struggled to open. " Your hand," he whispered.

Without thinking she gave him her hands, then seeing his fangs protrude she pulled it back.

"Please," Eric murmured "or I will die." She looked at him and hesitantly placed her hand near his mouth.

He bit into it. She gasped as the pain wrecked her body. It was at first unbearable, but then it became almost relaxing as he continued sucking at her wrist. She looked at her blood drip onto the floor and mingle with his. A voice screaming for her to run sounded in her head but she ignored it and closed her eyes.

Minutes later, Eric removed his fangs from her. He felt slightly energized and healed. He was not up to his full capacity but definitely better than he had been an hour ago.

A picture of Aleyssa placed itself in his mind's eye. A drop of blood escaped from his eye. He only then realized that he had loved her, but now hate and disgust filled every crevice of his being. Eric looked at the blond woman. She was deathly pale and weak, as he had drunk much of her blood. Her eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes" he commanded gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What is your name?" he said in Swedish.

"Pam" she responded.

**I hope you enjoyed **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Missed me?" Aleyssa smirked as she stared at the Viking Vampire.

Eric stood up in a fit of barely contained anger. His eyes flashed and he bared his fangs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he snarled. Confusion, rage and revenge colored his voice.

"Ahhh," Aleyssa responded. She shifted her weight and smiled. I take that as a no."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Eric yelled again. This time there was nothing contained about his anger. He had been searching for this woman and her maker for years, in vain and now there she was!

Tilting her jaw towards him, Aleyssa was ready to give a venom laced response that would have surely angered him…..but then….she stopped. Her eyes looked at the floor.

Uncertainty caught her off guard. Why was she here? She now asked herself that question. Why now, 56 years later did she show up here, at his door?

Her mind flashed back to _that _night and life before and after it, and again she just stopped. She looked up at Eric and their eyes met.

"I…I don't know."

Taken aback, Eric held her gaze. What did she mean, she didn't know. She was the one who'd organized for him to be drained dry and now…. Eric felt something but he wasn't sure what it was. Remorse…. shock? Eric took in her appearance and he couldn't deny, as all those years ago, her beauty. But then as the details of his near-death forced themselves into his mind, years of pent-up hatred sprung forth.

In a fit of anger and lust for revenge, Eric jumped at her. He grabbed at her neck as they both tumbled to the ground. He did it in a movement so quick that Aleyssa was unable to react. Eric ignored the shrill of terror that sounded from Aleyssa's mouth. Revenge clouded his thought of just a moment ago and it felt so good to put her through what she'd made him go through. He wound his hands and fingers around her neck and squeezed. She tried to fight back, but he was decades stronger than her, and this time he was not distracted.

As Aleyssa lay there struggling, she felt the blood stain her eyes. Was this why she had come here, she thought? To die? No, she knew it was not. She shifted her head and saw an overturned chair near her. She reached for it and managed to grab it. She swung it at Eric's head with all her strength which was quite a lot. Eric flew off her and slammed into the bar table, denting it with the force of his impact. It wasn't the most efficient weapon in a war between two vampires but it sufficed. In an instant she was off the floor. Eric was at her again.

"You need to stop, Eric" Aleyssa yelled.

Eric looked at her….. Her hair was shooting out in every which way and her fangs were out and blood streamed down her cheeks. She looked dangerous but yet strangely vulnerable as she held up the chair as some kind of pathetic defense. Blood streamed down her cheeks, too. He only just noticed that they were tears and not the result of some injury. What did that mean? He stopped.

"Eric…you have to know…I didn't do it….It wasn't my idea, that night…..Alric, he forced me too. You had to know that I didn't want to do it…You had to know that I loved you….

Eric looked at her, shocked as his mind took in what she said and tried to process. He had suspected that that was how events had played out that night in '56…but the real question was, did it change anything? She hadn't warned him. She hadn't stopped Alric when he'd plunged those stakes into his limbs and drained him and worst of all; she'd left with Alric, to cash up on their torture. But as much as he wanted to ignore the gratification that piece of news brought him, he couldn't. She had said that she loved him and although the series of unfortunate events that had occurred in his long past had doused his belief in such a thing….

Slowly Eric walked towards her. Aleyssa saw Eric's emotions change from anger, disbelief, acceptance and some inkling of joy. She smiled as she tossed aside her chair and walked towards him. Eric embraced her longingly. His hands ran from her shoulder, down her arms and then her ass. He reveled in exploring the familiar contours of her body. His hands captured her waist as they'd done her neck only moments before. He looked into her bloodstained eyes and leaned forward to capture her lips. She responded in kind. He was excited as most of his lovers in the past half-century had been humans, who were quite feeble compared to vampires and who, he quite frankly didn't give a damn about, but this time…..

They kissed frantically; trying to fill that longing that neither of them knew existed until that very moment. Both their fangs emerged, signifying their passion and sheer lust. Moans of pleasure escaped Aleyssa's mouth as Eric reached between her legs. Eric picked her up and lay her atop an upright table. She grinned as she wrapped his legs around him and proceeded to remove his vest. "I missed you" she whispered.

She realized at that moment that this was why she came here. She knew now that she never loved Alric, not really. She'd only thought she did and she'd felt duty bound to him since he was the one who'd turned he, even though he had never exercised his maker's powers on her since that night of 56.

All those thoughts slipped from her mind as Eric fangs ripped at her leather bodice and kissed her chest.

As pleasure rippled through Aleyssa's body an instinct told her to look up. Coldness and fear replaced the heat of before.

Alric stood above the two of them. A plethora of emotions caused his face to be contorted into a sickly grimace.

"Eric" Aleyssa yelled. Before he had a chance to react Alric grabbed his neck and threw him across the room. He crashed into several tables and chairs before slamming into a wall and landing in a crumpled heap. He was about to leap up again but instinct told Eric to stay down. This scene looked all too familiar.

Alric's eyes travelled to his wife who lay half naked on a bar table. Her fangs were out as were his.

"I thought you were in danger" he said as his brown eyes blazed down on her. "but I see you're f***ing Eric….again." The name Eric registered nothing in Alric. He thought nothing about their comradery of before.

The docile and seemingly internally tormented "vegetarian" vampire of Chapter One was replaced with one whose sheer anger permeated his every pore.

"Why do you do this to me again Aleyssa, after everything." he reached toward her quickly and grabbed her throat in that same movement. Aleyssa yelped.

"I can smell that b**** on you Alric" she managed to squeak out.

"Were you with her just now?"

In surprise Alric dropped Aleyssa.

"You knew?"

Aleyssa massaged her neck as she climbed off the table. She looked almost maniacal , with her torn clothing, rummaged hair and bloodied face (from tears)

"Of course I knew. Debbie told me her damned self. And apparently you didn't bite."

A picture of the blond woman filled her mind. She was tall shapely and fair with a face full of make-up on at all times. She was married to a feeble but wealthy 79 year old man, waiting to cash up on his death. Aleyssa had hated the woman and her pretentious airs even before she found out about the 'relationship' between her and Alric. Debbie hadn't out rightly said anything, but there were little vicious hints that she dropped every now and then until Aleyssa'd glamoured the truth out of her.

Alric looked at her. He was about to say something. He retracted his fangs. "I'm sorry Aleyssa."He meant it so much. Alric couldn't give an excuse that would make sense. He'd done it, well, because Debbie was beautiful and because deep within himself, he finally admitted, that he wanted someone to love him. Aleyssa unbeknownst to her own self had turned cold and unfeeling that night all those years ago. Even more cold and dead than a vampire ought to be. That sentiment was proved by her next words.

Aleyssa laughed at Alric's apology. "Don't be sorry" she said to him " That bit of truth was a catalyst to me …discovering myself and discovering that I don't really care about you…not one bit. I didn't even care enough about you to kill her….or rather harm her considerably" Aleyssa looked up at Fangtasia's ceiling almost thoughtfully. Maybe I should apologize" she said after a pause.

Alric looked surprised as Aleyssa walked towards him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She then stepped back. "for bringing you to your death."

Alric's face twisted into an image of grotesque horror and pain as Eric staked him from behind with a broken chair leg. He screamed.

Alric or what had previously been Alric turned into a bloody glop and splattered to the floor.

Eric stared at Aleyssa. In that moment Pam rushed through the entrance of Fangtasia. She limped a little which was proof that Alric had "man-handled" her. She was about to yell "I tried to stop him" but the distraught scene that met her caused her to say nothing, in fact it caused her to walk right out of the door she came through. She walked away limp-free, showing the incredible healing powers of vampires.

Eric stared intently at the glop of blood that now seeped around his and Aleyssa's feet and the rest of the floor. Once he'd gathered from Aleyssa and Alric's biting "conversation" that their visit was not a repeat of 1956 his almost reflexive action was to finally get revenge on the man who he now knew had been solely responsible for his 2nd near-death. Eric'd stealthily broke off the leg of a wooden stool and the rest was history.

He knew that Aleyssa had noted his intentions but hadn't warned Alric. Was it her proving her wholehearted sincerity to him, Eric, or was it simply her demonstrating the lack of nothingness that consumed her being what she was. Eric wasn't sure.

Eric realized that the wooden leg was still in his hands and he quickly tossed it. The sound of it falling onto the ground seemed to break the eerie spell of silence that had encased the room. Retracting her fangs Aleyssa simply asked "Where's your shower? I need to clean up."

Eric shifted his head slightly in a gesture of surprise. If he'd expected her to say anything, it surely wasn't that. Deciding that there was nothing else to do but answered he pointed to a door leading to his personal office bathroom. As Aleyssa walked away, Eric reached for her hand. He held it for a second before watching her leave.

In the bathroom, Aleyssa carefully stripped herself of her "borrowed" clothes. The girl she'd "borrowed" them from was probably just awakening from her anemic stupor in some bushes not a mile away from here. Aleyssa dumped the torn and bloodied leather materials in a dustbin and stepped under the showerhead. She turned the lever up and a cascade of warm water hit her brunette head. Aleyssa recounted the incidents of that night in her head

She suddenly slid down to the tiled flooring of the bathroom and began to cry. Droplets of blood spilled onto her naked pale flesh and the washed away by the water into the drain.

An image of herself at 17 years old suddenly enveloped her mind. That was before she'd become immersed in the world of vampires, death and the like.

She was just an innocent Parisian girl. Granted, she was poor but she was happy, content almost. She was painting her picture of her sister Cécille in the tiny bedroom they shared. Her fair skinned redheaded sister fidgeted as she'd been in the same position for 2 hours now.

"Tu as finit Aleyssa?" Cécille whined. " Je suis fatigue et mon cul fait mal..!"

Aleyssa had laughed at her sister's high pitched voice.

"Oui Oui Céci" Aleyssa had replied "mais une minute euh, je veux la perfection."

And she'd focused on producing another piece of art. She'd wanted to become an artist.

As present day Aleyssa sat in the bathroom and cried blood, she wondered how that person and her was the same. She wondered_ if _she and that person were the same.

After a pause Aleyssa got up, wiped the tears away and continued to bathe.

….

**Forgive the poor French and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**(A week later) **_

Aleyssa and Eric had barely left the walls of his suite in Fangtasia. Sleeping in the light of the day and f**king in the eerie comfort and security of the night, the two were caught up in a honey moon stage-like love and lust affair. Between their long bouts of loving were of course the conversations that needed to be had between the two; conversations about Alric's death and about their (Eric and Aleyssa's) strange relationship and of course about that night in 1956. Assurances, promises and confessions were made. Some of an honest and candid air and others made in order to get back into that honeymoon-like stupor. Both parties were guilty of that issue.

Pam was the only one sane enough to cut between the fluffy white cloud that was their disillusionment. After all, she was the one who had to clean up the disgusting glop of blood that was previously Alric Caine, blood which had ruined her shoes. She was also the one who had witnessed the brutal acts on her now master all those years ago by the same wretched woman who he was now having a soap opera-like relationship with. Pam grimaced at that thought. She had never seen Eric like this and it was more than a little disconcerting.

She walked towards Eric's closed suite door and knocked sharply. She folded her arms, shifted her weight onto one foot and waited. Movement and sighs came from behind the closed door quickly followed by an irritated "What?"

"You need to sit at Fangtasia's tonight Eric. The people come to see you and since you've not been present, the visits are dwindling and I quite frankly dislike the little breathing pigs myself."

She waited for a response.

"Fine then" Eric responded, "But make another seat for Aleyssa as she will be accompanying me tonight."

Before Pam could stop herself…"Wha…?"

Eric quickly interrupted her expected protest by ordering her away.

Pam left offended in the least. It was obvious that she hated Aleyssa to most of the bar workers. Even clueless Ginger seemed to notice that fact which was quite a feat of hers.

Pam licked her protruding fangs as she mentally reviewed the situation at hand. Profits were going to suffer if Eric would allow _that woman_ to seat with him since most of the bar visitors religiously came to the bar because they managed to delude themselves that they had a chance with Eric (silly humans). Aleyssa had to go if not for that fact then it was because Pam simply hated her with due reason.

Pam walked up to the bar and grabbed the phone. She ran through the little directory that sat by it.

_Sookie Stackhouse…._

…

Aleyssa looked up from Eric's bed and caught his eyes. She held it for a minute then looked away.

"You are serious aren't you?" she questioned him.

"Yes" he answered "maybe your presence might prevent those humans from launching themselves at my feet." Eric laughed it off casually but the gravity of the situation lay pungent in the air.

"Are you sure Eric?" Aleyssa asked. Eric from what she knew and had been told never asked another to sit with him. It was supposed to be an honor.

Eric looked at her "No, "he responded somewhat coolly. He walked from the door to Aleyssa. He planted a kiss on her cold cheek. "I don't even know what to feel right now or what is 'right'…remnants of anger are still in me and some days I feel as if your betrayal is still fresh in my mind but other times I feel something … something that is not anger or hate or emptiness. Do you understand?"

Aleyssa looked up and she smiled. Honesty was a refreshing change from what she had long been submitted to in Taron. She sighed and touched his face.

"Ginger will bring you clothes and other…necessities. I, in the mean time must attend to some matters, many of which I have ignored in this past week." He stared into Aleyssa's eyes for a moment then left.

…

Aleyssa watched Eric leave. Minutes later Ginger came in carrying a black ensemble, underwear and shoes. Aleyssa regarded the human with a sigh. Stupid and pathetic, that Ginger was. Ginger lay the clothes on a nearby chair then walked her skinny little self towards Aleyssa. She was excited to have another vampire at Fangtasia. The others were growing tired of her and her antics.

"Mistress would you like some blood?" Ginger asked timidly while trembling with sheer excitement. She arched her neck towards the beautiful vampire and held back her over processed blond hair.

Aleyssa looked at her with sheer disgust. "Get out" she simply said. Aleyssa didn't hate humans, well not all of them, simply the ones who insisted on acting like fucking slaves in such a modern world.

Ginger looked surprised, shocked and hurt since she probably thought that she was the belle of the ball. When graced with a threatening and simply disgusted face of Aleyssa, Ginger rushed out.

Aleyssa got out of the bed that had served as her night time home for almost a week now. A week since…..

She didn't want to think about the situations that led up to her standing in the very spot she was in now.

Alric's death…..although she didn't want to feel anything about death, he was her maker. He had given her the life that she had thought she wanted all those years ago. The life that she thought she wanted. Aleyssa reviewed that thought in her mind and was not pleased with the revelation.

…..


End file.
